The Avenger
by RozaRoseBelikov
Summary: She has returned to avenger her creators death. Known widely as the avenger she desperatly tries to kill the people who murdered her creator.*DICONTINUED*
1. The story so far

And there I was, sitting there, doing something I had promised that I would never do, give up. People tell you all your life to never give up and I had always promised my father that I would never give up no matter what. Take my advice and **_NEVER_** give up no matter how hard things may seem.

You may not know what I'm talking about but you will soon enough.

I am a tall well-tanned adult. I happen to be only 21 but I am very strong.  
>By strong I mean I can probably lift a semi-truck, though I have never tried it. I'm one of the very few people left of my kind, vampires.<p>

Now before you stop reading this because I'm a vampire or whatever I want to let you know that you are going to be missing out on a great story.

Most people have the theory that vampires have fangs and burn in the sun. The truth is we don't burn in the sun or have fangs. We don't die from holy water or cringe at the sight of a crucifix. I am actually one thousand years old, but I was 21 when I was turned. My creator has long since died. I mourn his loss, my life.

I have been trying to avenge his death ever since. It hasn't been easy, to find the people that did this, they all stay well hidden. I have to use illegal means to find them. I have to pay people off to give me information, give them something they want, or, well, you can imagine. My creators name was Neophytos, which is the greek name for newly planted. He was the first of our kind but was also meant to be the last.

We are an example of a science experiment gone wrong. We were created by an alchemist who wanted to make and immortal being, as a result, you get us.

Please review! Reviews keep me writing!:)


	2. How I knew

My favorite food is cake. I think I was the one who invented it. Vampires still have to eat normal food but we have to have blood, too. When you first turn you have to drink it everyday, but as you get older you only have to drink it three times a week.  
>right now im sitting outsude of my teacher Mr. Bameys house. he isnt home so i sit patiently in the car waiting for him to come home. when i feel him coming around the block i park my car and wait for him to go inside.I wait a few minutes before going and knocking on his door.<br>"Oh! Hello Monica! What a...er...plesant suprise!"  
>"Well hello Mr. Bamey!"<br>"What can i help you with?", he asked  
>"Well... I was wondering if you know a guy named Aaron Burnside."<br>"Nope, never heard of him." He was lying.  
>"Liar", i said He started shifting uncomfortably.<br>"No, I swear!"  
>"we can argue or you can tell me where he is!", I yelled at him<br>"No!" I took a deep breath. I looked him straight in the eye, speaking softly.  
>"Michael Bamey, tell me where he is NOW."<br>"Brooklyn, New York. 4057 Bridge Lane."  
>"What name is he using?"<br>"Barry Smith" I struggled to hold on to the compulsion.  
>"Good. Forget I was here. If anybody asks I never came."<p>

I left him dazed and unharmed. I was walking to my car when I saw a gang walking toward me. I had planned on hunting at dawn but since these are some people that are only going to be missed by the wanted people of the world I figured, why wait? They had gotten closer and they were all smiling. Easy prey is what they were thinking, but they were wrong. I stared using group compulsion.  
>"All of you will now leave except for you ever saw me.", I said pointing to the one that looked like the leader. They all left.<br>"Whats your name?", I asked  
>"Ralph Anders.", he responded<p>

I hadn't realized how drained I was. This might not be enough, but in the end it was. satisfied I buried Ralph in the side of the mountain. I will go to Brooklyn over the weekend, in two days, but for now I need my rest. I still need to question Mr. Bamey but that can wait until tomorrow.

R&R! You keep me writting!;)


	3. Flashback

I couldn't sleep so i decided to update!

When I arrived at school the next morning Mr. Bamey seemed oblivious to what had happened last night, thankfully. He saw me and started walking toward me, I smiled.  
>"Hey, Monica!"<br>"Hello, Mr. Bamey."  
>"Wanna hang out this weekend, Monica? I aint got nothing to do."<br>"Sorry I am going to Florida to visit some family." He looked sad. Then he realized something and looked suspicious, about what, I don't know.  
>"What relatives?", he replied haughtily<br>"Well they aren't really relatives, they're just really close friends."  
>"Oh", he looked disapointed.<br>"Why don't we just hang out tonight? My place at 6! See ya there!" I turned on my heels not waiting for a reply, I knew he would come.

You probably think that its creepy I hang out with my teachers, I use them to get information i want.I still remember the last time we hung out.

**Flashback**

We were sitting there talking about our lives. I accidently told him I was looking for a guy named Aaron. He made the mistake of stiffining. "You know him!", I had exclaimed  
>"No I don't!"<br>"If you say so." He relaxed and we continued on with our conversation.

Mr. Bamey's class was ok. We were talking about the history of the computer, something i already knew a lot about. Tonight was on my mind the whole day. Should I? Or should I not?

Cliff hanger!  
>Soory it's not as long as the last one-_-<br>Read and review, you know the drill. Reviews keep me writting! I hope you enjoy!:)


	4. The end

hey everyone! havent updated in a while and im really sorry! this one is longer than the rest! i hope you enjoy!

i have to make my mind up before he comes! This was such a tough decision to make! As much as i hate to admit it, I was falling for my teacher! life is so complicated! The big question is should i turn Mr. Bamey into a vampire? It was certainly a risk, but i think i will make a few observations and ask a few questions before i do anything i might regrett later.

Later I greated Mr. Bamey as politely aas i could.

"Hello Mr. Bamey! Please come in! I'm glad to see that you could make it!", I said politely

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" her replied

"can i ask you a few questions r. Bamey?", i asked  
>"why of course!"<br>"do you believe in vampires?", i asked him  
>"Some things can't be explained Monica." he replied<br>"but that didn't answer my question"  
>"im indifferent on this particular topic" he told me<p>

"Im a vampire." i stated  
>"theres no such thing as vampires!" he told me<br>i took a deep breath and braced myself for what was about to come.  
>"what if i was a vampire?" i asked him<br>"well show me and then ill consider it!" he growled He was getting all worked up for nothing.  
>"i can't." there was something holding me back, suspicion. After i said that he just grabbed his coat and left<p>

his behavior was suspicious so i decided to go and spy on him after i pack. with my lightning ability to move i was packed in a matter of minutes. now for the tricky part. i sighed. mr bamey was really suspicious.

When i got to mr bameys house he was fas asleep. i silently snuck into his house and tapped his phone so when someone called him all that was said sent to my voicemail. Now i could overhear any calls he made and overhear what anyone said in his house.

i then planted a few bugs and was set to leave for brooklyn. this was the most dangerous mission i have ever been on next to one that neophytes sent me on.

Once me and him were hunting and the archbishop of rome was turning evil. we over heard this from passerbys. most people were leaving the country to find new places to live. the king was being controlled by dark forces so i had to go and kidnap the king from his heavily guarded palace. befor i made my move i stalked him for days upon dayslooking fo rthe righ time to strike.

i found the oppurtunity when he was on his walks around the garden. i silently walked up behind him and hit him on the head and rendered him unconciouss. He sank to the floor and the entitiy found its way into my body. it wanted me to kill the creator. i ran to neophytes and he immediately knew what happeden. it took him days to get the spirit out. he tied me to chairs by sturdy metal chains but the entity soon left me and traveled to a sevant who ran and was no longer heard from ever again.

since then i have alway thought of my plan and the solution to anything that might occur. i start thinking of this now. so much foresight...

I think I'm stopping the story here because i have this really good idea for a story:( Sorry I don't find this story going anywhere and nobody has really been reviewing this story. You can make up your own ending if you want but if you want to read my new story it's called The Girl For You by RozaRoseBelikov (me) and its a Vampire academy story about Rose secretly being Lissa's bodyguard after the death of her parents and Andre. her father made a will that Lissa was never to know about that said that her friend Rose was to be trained as her bodyguard and was to protect her at all costs. Of course Rose accepted and thats where the story starts:) hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
